


Things I Cannot Recall

by daydreamingyoongi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingyoongi/pseuds/daydreamingyoongi
Summary: The one where Yoongi breaks his own heart.





	Things I Cannot Recall

A work in progress...


End file.
